Let him go?
by ninja pirate princess
Summary: An alien shows up with some interesting news, and it involves.. giroro? Will giroro have to leave the one he loves for someone else? will Natsumi take action? Why won't giroro resist? can Natsumi figure out her feelings? will I be able to stop asking so many questions? READ AND FIND OUT! (CHAPTER 12 UP)
1. arrival

**O.k.! Here is my first fanfic! I absolutely LOVE this couple so I just couldn't resist typing it! Since it's my first fanfic I would like good comments. But if there is something about my story or the way I wrote it you don't like either go find another story to read or put it in a nice way. Ok just to get things started this right here - { is how the narrator starts talking and this - } is how he ends. Alright plz comment if you like it and if I should keep writing it or ditch it (:/) anyway…. ON WITH THE STORY! **

**DESCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sgt. Frog, Keroro Gunso (Or whatever else this is called) **

**Chapter 1: arrival **

**{Hello, long time no see. I guess I'll start the story now. *Ahem* It was a normal day in the Hinata household, well if it _was_ there would be no story. Let's take a look inside to see what everyone is up to.} **

It was the same picture as always, Natsumi bugging Keroro about the chores:

"How many times to I have to tell you frog, no Gundams until you finish your chores!

"But Natsumi-dono it isn't even my turn its Fuyuki's turn, and it isn't my fault if the Gundam god is calling me forth to build its babies." His eyes seemed to sparkle as he said that last part.

"I recall you saying if he took you to the toy store you would do his chores! So start scrubbing." All Keroro did was start scrubbing with little tears in his eyes.

"Natsumi is so mean! She's like an evil step mother, and I'm the little….. FROGERELLA! Now all I have to do is sing and wait till my prince charming walks right through that door with what I need most…"

**{Of course, being the little goofball that he is, he started singing. I believe it was… Someday my prince will come? Wait… the door is opening, is this really Frogerella's prince charming?} **

As if right on cue, the door swung open and in its daylights stood a handsome prince with something in his hands. He opened his mouth and said:

"Hi sarge I brought you some cow flesh patties, I hope I didn't keep you waiting because, I brought Momoka along!"

**{Oh, it's just Tamama} **

"JUST TAMAMA? I CAN BE ANYTHING MY SARGE WANTS ME TO BE!"

"Thanks Tamama, I was going to ask if you could do my chores for me too..."

"I would be honored sir!"

"Yep you sure would, but you see Mois asked me first. Right, Mois?

Suddenly a blonde girl with a school uniform popped up with a mop in her hands. She picked Keroro up and hugged him.

"Of course uncle, you know I'd do anything for you!" she said with a smile which made Tamama even more jealous.

"I AM IN CONTROL" he kept repeating, "THIS IS JUST A PHASE! I'LL SHOW HER WHEN SARGE NEEDS ME MOST I'LL SWOOP IN AND SAVE HIM"

As if it was a party, Fuyuki showed up; he smiled when he saw Momoka. Momoka on the other hand blushed furiously and he inner self spoke

"HAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WALK UP TO HIM!

Umm, alright… Hi Fuyuki! Sorry I came in uninvited but I really wanted to tell you something…"

"Oh, hey Momoka, that's alright. What did you want to tell me?

"Well you see I just wanted to say that I… lo... lov... LOVE THE WAY THEY FOUND NEW FOTTAGE OF BIGFOOT!"

"YOU'RE JOKING? LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT ON MY COMPUTER!"

Fuyuki's eyes sparkled as he grabs Momoka's hand to go see the monster phenomenon. Leaving Momoka, not even thinking, with her face all red, along with sparking eyes imagining the future.

**{Wait I think the story is going in the wrong direction. Let's see if anything actually exciting is happening around. Maybe…. In the backyard} **

The Hinata's backyard wasn't very big, but it was big enough for a small tent fit for at least one human. Inside was a small red keronian with a scar on his left eye and a belt.

**{You could probably bet who this is} **

_I wonder what Keroro did to make Natsumi so upset. I wish he fought back, just so I could see him try, but also to see my Natsumi go into action. Wait, my…. Natsumi, ok that's a little over exaggeration. Maybe more like my foreigner friend Natsumi. Who am I kidding… a pekoponian and a keronian, it just isn't meant to be; is it? At least we can still share our sweet potatoes together. _

Suddenly Giroro felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned around to be met with a small camera. Its red light was flashing indicating it was recording. He thought for a minute what it was doing, but then found the solution to his problem. Looking straight into the camera he stated:

"KULULU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Kululu was watching from a safe distance, where Giroro couldn't hit him… or worse. His lab was filled with all high tech stuff like: computers, monitors, tracking devices (and his favorite) his spy camera. Nobody knew why he did any of this stuff. Then again, nobody knew why he was in their platoon at all.

Speakers formed out of the camera and Kululu spoke through his microphone.

"Kuukukuku I guess you found me. Have any gossip on Natsumi I could use? You know if you weren't so love struck all the time the mission might be successful. MIGHT."

Before Kululu could say anymore Giroro smashed his camera.

"Ok Mr. Hothead. He can't even take a joke. Oh well, looks like its back to the drawing board, Kuukukuku."

**{It seems like that was everyone… oh, wait, let's not forget Dororo who is… wait, where is he?} **

In one corner of the Hinata house was a small light blue keronian, with a mask. His eyes were all watered up and around him was a purple aurora. He was also mumbling something to himself, but since nobody could understand him, or hear him, they didn't even know he was there.

"Keroro-kun is so mean. He tells everyone in the platoon the new invasion plan except me. Just like with my music box… WHY?" a couple, no wait, a lot of tears fell.

The weather outside was nice. I mean, for summer in Japan; it wasn't too hot and one in a while you would feel a cool breeze, but along the sky was a line of smoke. It started from the sky and headed straight down. It looked like a pod, a red pod all scratched up. Next thing you know giant speakers popped up everywhere in the house.

"Kukuku, it seems like a U.F.O is headed straight for us. I have a pretty good idea what it is, wait. Kukuku I have a pretty good idea of what it is too, but I don't want to spoil the fun."

Nobody had time to react when the U.F.O landed in the backyard. The whole house practically jumped; of course this wasn't unnoticed by the others.

"What the hell are you frogs doing? Did you drop _another_ nuclear bomb?" yelled Natsumi, as she ran into the backyard, "Oh my, gosh what is that?" This was also unheard by Fuyuki and Momoka, and well everyone else.

"Wow, is it another friend of yours sarge," Fuyuki stated, "What do you think Momoka, maybe we could take it to school! Haha just joking, but that would be cool don't you think?"

"Of course, but I don't think space ships would be allowed." Momoka blushed as she said this, not even looking at the person she loved.

Everyone stood around the spacecraft wondering what to do. It scared some half to death when it opened up with a "HISS" sound.

"EEP!" screamed Natsumi. Momoka just hid behind Fuyuki blushing slightly. "Save me Fuyuki, don't let it get us!" She would tell him. Fuyuki put his arm out in front of her saying, "Don't worry it wont get you." Which made Momoka blush even more.

Giroro, seeing the girl he loved more than anything scared, jumped up in front of her with a gun in his hands. "Stay back Natsumi, these aliens may be hostile" Natsumi nodded and stepped a couple of feet away.

The A.R.M.P.I.T platoon stood in a horizontal line from the space pod: Kululu holding his head, Tamama ready for action, Keroro shivering like crazy, Giroro with eyes ready to kill, and Dororo holding his katana.

The alien life form stood form in side the pod. Eyes all aglow, with a staff strapped to his back. The keronians almost fainted at the sight. Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo all sweaty, not wanting to make the wrong move.

**{Who is this alien life form? What does it want? Will anyone be able to stoop it?} **

Giroro stumbled back and fell. "Giroro what's wrong?" Natsumi asked.

All he could do was stare in shock. His mouth opened and he spoke above whisper:

"F-f-father?"

**Okay that was the first chapter, it was pretty LONG for me to write, but you know its my story. Remember to review, and favorite if you like! Should I keep going or what? Tell me you like it and I will update sometime next week… maybe. Anyway thanks for reading! ^.^ **

**-NPP 3 **


	2. General vs Private

**Thanks for the reviews people! They were very positive and supportive, and it gave me enough courage to type this chapter. YAY! Alright now that I've gotten that out of the way time to get down to business. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Chapter 2: General V.S Private**

"YOU'RE FATHER?" Everyone who wasn't a keronian yelled. The keronian was read and had big bushy eyebrows. He had red eyes and his hat looked more like a band that was tied around his head. Above his mouth looked like a mustache, but nobody really wanted to know about that.

"Giroro, you mean this brute," The keronian scowled at her, "I mean this handsome frog is your father?" Koyuki said with a soft smile.

"Koyuki, when did you get here?" asked Natsumi, puzzled not knowing her friend was even there.

"Oh, hi Natsumi, as soon as I felt Dororo's trauma switch turned on I rushed over." Koyuki smiled innocently as she said this. She wore her ninja outfit, because she was on patrol when this happened.

Giroro's dad was searching for something. His dark red eyes roamed over everyone, until they stopped on this son. "Giroro, get up off the floor, eyes forward, back straight!"

Giroro did as he was told; with sweat droplets on the side of his face.

_ I can't let dad know I'm in love with Natsumi, no, the enemy. He would never approve of it, actually, he would never approve of anything I do. It was always, "Be more like Garuru." _

**{Psst, I know your having a little touching moment with yourself, but I suggest you answer him} **

Giroro looked puzzled for a minute, until Keroro snapped him out of it by practically talking right in his ear. "Yes sir, pekopon is on the way of being invaded."

Again, Giroro's dad gave a scowl. "You mean you haven't invaded?" suddenly, he lunged at the feet of the platoon, leaving everyone a sweat drop on the back of their head. "Your platoon has been on this planet for a whole year, and you haven't been doing crap? I wouldn't expect anything more than the son of a goofball."

**{Ouch} **

Keroro opened his mouth to say something; nobody was going to talk about his dad that way. "YOU SHOULDN'T TALK ABOUT SARGE'S DAD THAT WAY, FROM WHAT I'VE HEAR HE'S PROBABLY A BETTER SOLDIER THAN YOU!"

Tamama didn't know what he was saying at the time, nobody ever talked about Giroro's father before. "Private, you should stop, there is a reason Giroro's father, Garuro, is a general." The damage had been done. Garuro's eyes glowed bright like fire; he took a deep breath in, and stared at Tamama.

Suddenly the sky got dark, thunder clouds rolled in, and lighting struck his staff. He wasn't injured though, he was just getting started. Nobody had time to react when he appeared behind Tamama, nor did Tamama have time to defend himself when Garuro hit him in the head with his staff. Tamama fell forward but was caught by Dororo.

"Thanks… um, um, you, Tamama replied. Well not even Dororo knew that was going to happen.

"W-what?" Dororo crawled into a little ball, again, with a purple aurora surrounding him. It's a good thing Koyuki was there to help. "Uh-oh, that's my cue. Don't worry D.; it was just an accident im sure."

**{Sorry, but, BACK TO THE ACTION} **

The backyard was no longer a great place for a keronian to camp out at; it was now a battle field. General Garuro against Private Tamama; nobody said anything until there was a weird laugh coming from the crowed. It was Kululu, yet again, holing another camera. "Kukuku, that's right, let's keep the action going. This is going to go great in my home movies." Everyone just stared. "What, can't I have fun too; Kukuku."

Next was Natsumi's turn to speak up. "Giroro, no offense, but your dad is a total psycho jerk, who probably cares more about starting a war." It was plain as day, so Giroro couldn't deny it. "I know," was all he said.

"TAMAMA IMPACT" was heard amongst Tamama as a glowing light shot out of his mouth. The general didn't even flinch; he just simply stepped to the side. "What great agility, I've never seen anything like it!" Keroro hollered. Nobody even paid attention to him anymore. Although the impact was now headed for everyone else!

Everyone jumped out of the way, but something happened to Natsumi. She just couldn't move, being so frightened is understandable. Everyone's eyes grew wider, as the burning light headed toward her.

_I have to help her,_ Giroro thought, _But my father… what would he say. No, I mustn't, she is the enemy that's all there is too it. If I help her my dad will see me nothing more than worthless, keronian, scum. Therefore, she must die. A danger to the mission and a threat to our race will be destroyed. No more worries… _

Natsumi's eyes widened as she held her hands up in defense, she whispered, "Giroro," as she waited for the impact of the beam.

**AAAHHH! Ok sorry, but I have to stop here… sorry it was so short, but i REALLY like cliff hangers! plus i thought this was a great place to put one!**** I am practically sweating from the excitement! Remember to tell what you thought, and please stuff encouraging, favorite and follow if you REALLY can't wait for what's in store next time! BYEE! **

**-NPP**


	3. I'm what!

**OMG! I just LOVE the reviews I've been getting! Thanks so much. I smile each time I read them! Okay, I've got to calm down…. Also, if you have friends who like this couple tell them to check this out, you don't have to though. Anyways, I haven't been doing so badly; since it's my first fanfic. Here's chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso **

**Chapter 3: I'm what? **

Giroro realized that he didn't care what his father thought of him, but it was already too late; even he knew that. "NATSUMI!" he yelled at her, but it did nothing. Everyone shielded their eyes, until the light died down. Giroro fell to his knees seeing nothing in her place.

"Are you ok Natsumi?" Koyuki asked. It turns out Koyuki pushed Natsumi down at the last minute. "Yeah, im alright, thanks; I owe you one." Natsumi thanked. The only thing that was wrong was that she had a scrape on her elbow, and the top of her hair was slightly burned. "Thank goodness," Giroro whispered, glad his love was alright.

The fight was still not over yet though. Tamama decided it would be best not to use the impact anymore; due to the safety of his friends. Tamama ran at Garuro, but couldn't even lay a finger on him. Garuro dodged, left, right, jumped, ducked, all over the backyard. "Giroro, do you know why your dad is here?" Fuyuki asked.

"Not a clue," Was his only reply.

"You could say 'unexpected visit'?" Moi said out of nowhere.

Garuro took one last look at Tamama before hitting him in the back of the head, kicking him under his feet, and knocking him out. "Anyone else wants a piece of this?" he asked. Thunder roared and lightning clashed behind him. Everyone shook their head, except Natsumi, she wanted to give that frog a piece of her mind, but she held it in.

"I've got an idea," she spoke up; "It's almost dinner, why not join us. Then you could tell us why you came here." Garuro nodded.

"Nee-Chan, are you sure about this," Fuyuki asked, no longer wanting to be excited about this.

"Don't worry if he tries anything I'll give him a wallop!" Giroro grinned and the idea of his love beating up his dad; they all heading inside for some homemade dumplings.

"Natsumi-dono, because Garuro is here can I _not _do the dishes tonight."

"Why wouldn't you, just because someone isn't here? Yeah right he already knows what kind of frog you are so you better hope he eats and leaves quickly; before he sees you do the dishes." Natsumi said with an, almost evil-like, smirk. "Oh, dumplings are done, here you all go," she handed all the bowls and chopsticks out, "ok dig in!"

Everyone did so they wouldn't have to talk to Giroro's dad about, well, anything. Although this was pretty hard to do, especially watching Garuro eats. He picked up his chopsticks and _tried_ to pick up the dumpling, but it just kept slipping and sliding. A sweat drop appeared on the side of everyone's face. It's a good thing Natsumi gave him a fork, before he blew up.

"Thank you dear," he replied.

"Um, no trouble at all," Natsumi relied, _definitely_ not expecting that.

Once everyone was done with their food; things got serious. Garuro walked around the table, watching as the keronians and pekoponians eat dinner together. "Dinner with the enemy?" he kept repeating to himself. Giroro decided to be a man and speak up.

"If your not here for war, then what are you here for… dad?"

"What, I can't even visit my own son?"

"No, actually you can't. You only talk to me when it is important."

"Well, if you must know, the government in Keron is slowly coming to an end," he frowned a little.

"What do you mean?" Dororo asked, finally out of the trauma.

"What I mean is, well, you know the five council men right?"

"Yeah that's, Zaroro, Jeruru, Kelfifi, Nickiki, Orara, and you; right," Keroro asked

"That is correct."

**{Hold on, some of you readers might be getting a little confused right now. You see these six keronians have done amazing things in the military, which I can't talk about, or I'll be killed. So, they have been put as the main government of war, and work on other planets to conquer} **

"Why are there six?" Momoka spoke up, but quickly covered her mouth.

"That's quite alright; well it's simple. Zaroro trains the assassins, I train the weapons specialists Jeruru and Kelfifi plan strategies and work with much higher ranks, Nickiki trains the kids at the boot camp, and Orara, well he goes to the meetings and does all the boring stuff."

"Listen, I know sometimes the government doesn't agree, but _why _are you here?" Giroro was really starting to steam up.

"Jeruru has decided to leave the government. I, nor does anyone, know why. All we know it has something to do with his daughter."

"What's your point," Giroro asked.

"The point is, take a look at this." He handed Giroro a picture, "You remember her don't you?"

"Yeah, isn't this Salala?" Giroro, Keroro, and Dororo looked at the picture.

"Who's Salala?" Koyuki asked.

"Salala, is a keronian girl form school, she was very smart, and in good shape if I must say so myself; perfect for the Keron army." Dororo replied. The girl they had known back then looked kind of different now. Her skin color was purple, with an orange hat, with two bumps on it. Her symbol is a blade, but she couldn't hurt a fly… unless she tried.

Garuro started talking again, "Yes, and she is Jeruru's daughter. I have already talked to Jeruru about the planning so it's ok with him."

"WHAT PLAN?" everyone yelled wanting to know already.

"Jeruru told me, that nobody on Keron is good enough to marry his daughter. In order for the war government to stay in order, one must take the ultimate sacrifice."

"What exactly are you saying?," Dororo asked.

"What I am saying is that, 'Giroro is to be betrothed to Salala

Natsumi dropped the plate she was carrying. "What?" she whispered.

"I'm what?" Giroro whispered as well. All Giroro's dad did was smirk evil-like.

**Let's get something straight first: Zaroro, and Jeruru, are both guys, as well as Garuro. The other three are girls (sorry for the confusion). Did you like it? I hoped you did! Hahaha sorry about the cliff-hangers, but I LOVE THEM! They really get your hopes up for next time. Well you know the drill: Review, favorite, and follow! Till next time! **

**-Ninja **

.


	4. Why?

**I am SUPER DUPER sorry for the confusion, if you had any, and how the chapter wouldn't upload. Sorry. Anyways I am receiving really good ideas for what could've happened, and it's great that you guys are thinking of what might happen ahead. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso **

**Chapter 4: What's going on? **

Far off in the Gamma planetary system is planet number Fifty-eight, this planet is Keron. Keron is a green, and covered with yellow stars. The yellow stars represent the land, while the green represents the water.

On one star there are five main cities: Colora, Lokazy, Minargo, Nickaza, and Torkazi. The main governments of war live in each of these cities. (Jeruru and Kelfifi live in the same city, because of their job).

In the city of Torkazi lived General Jeruru, his wife: Yarzizi, and his daughter, Salala. When Jeruru walked into his own home, something wasn't right. Salala was sitting alone at the table, with the lights off.

"Welcome home daddy," she said, "Is everything going as planned?"

"Yes, but why are you doing this?"

"Don't question me… You wouldn't want something bad happening to mommy, now would you?" She smiled.

"What, have you done to her?"

"Oh, nothing yet; She will be fine, if you meet with my demands." Salala moved closer to her dad.

"I'm not going through with it. I'm calling it off with Garuro right now!" Jeruru ran to the phone, but Salala got in his way.

"I don't think so," She kicked her dad to the other side of the room. "You won't ruin my wedding day! Don't you see daddy, we were meant for each other!"

"You're not meant for anybody… YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Jeruru got up again at an attempt to attack his daughter, but he couldn't do it. Not all the Memories he shared with her, all the days they spent together; everything. "Can you at least tell me why?"

"Of course daddy, you know I'll tell you anything."

_Ten years ago, on the planet Keron, Salala was new to the Keron academy school. Her face was flushed as she walked through the hallway of unknown faces. _

"_Kids this is Salala," the teacher called out to the class. _

"_Hi, Salala," the keronian children replied. _

_Salala took a seat, next to a little green frog. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked. _

"_I'm Keroro, that mean looking guy over there is Giroro, and the wimpy one with the mask is Zeroro." Zeroro looked up, hearing what Keroro said. _

"_Keroro-kun is so mean," he whispered. _

_At lunch Salala decided to sit next to Giroro, "Hi," she said smiling. _

"_Hey," was all she got back. While he took a sip of red juice, she thought of a serious question to ask him. _

"_Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Giroro's eyes widened and he spit out his red juice. _

"_Gross, no way, girls are icky." He replied. _

"_Would you be my boyfriend?" _

"_W-what? No, even if I did say 'yes' I don't even know you well enough" _

"_Ok boyfriend," she smiled _

"_I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND," with that said; he stormed away. Leaving, a very confused Salala. _

"_Wait, but he just said yes…" _

_Giroro thought that Salala was just joking around, but just the week after he starting getting weird notes saying: "I love you!" not only that, but he could've sworn he saw her outside his window a couple of nights. _

"_This has to stop," he said knowing what to do. Another week later he put a note in her lunch bag saying: "Meet me behind the gym after class." Salala smiled, "Yes, my first kiss," she whispered. _

_Just like the note told her, after class she went behind the gym, after class. "Giroro, where are you?" she called out. _

"_I'm over here." He called back, with a stern look on his face. Giroro didn't have enough time to react when she pounced on him; squeezing him real hard. _

"_GET OFF ME!" Giroro screamed at her. "Whoa, puberty," he whispered to himself. _

"_What's wrong Giroro? Don't you want to kiss me?" _

"_NO! QUIT LEAVING ME NOTES, TRYING TO KISS ME, AND HUGGING ME!" _

_ "But I haven't been doing anything against the law, or hurting you."_

_ "Listen, read my lips 'I don't like you like that'," Giroro said it slowly. _

_ Salala felt her heart break. "I thought we were so happy together…" _

**{Back to the present} **

"I've never forgotten that day. The day he broke my heart; that's why I'm going to stab his." She pulled out a small dagger from behind her back. Salala noticed he dad trying to crawl away, so she kicked him back. "I can't have you ruining my plans, give me that hat!" she took his hat away that had a symbol of a scroll on it.

"How do you like this new hat I made for you?" she asked slipping on the new hat. It looked just like his other one except for one detail. "Now, what do you think of my plans daddy?"

"I think they're… perfect just like you. I hope everything goes to your liking, dear." Jeruru opened his eyes; they were no longer an onyx black, they were now a deep red.

"This is going to be fun," Salala whispered, polishing the dagger. "I'll be waiting Giroro."

**That's all I had time for… sorry if it was short. Anyways what do you think of Salala? Where is her mother? What happened to Jeruru? OK now do you see the little space at the bottom of this authors note? If so, type what you thought of my story! Haha you can even answer the questions if you want. Well BYEE! **

**-Ninja**


	5. Partners?

**I haven't typed a chapter in FOREVER! Hahaha well I've got to say the last chapter; really isn't my favorite. Did you really like it, or are you just saying that so I don't stop typing? Anyways, im being a real stick-in the mud right now. Here's the next chapter! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D **

**Chapter 5: Partners? **

Everyone froze; Giroro is betrothed? It just isn't possible. Natsumi just hung her head; frozen. The frogs new Garuro was crazy, but this is a whole new level of cruel. Taking away his son's freedom, taking his son away from the one he loves; the one he _truly_ loves. Natsumi couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU CANT DO THIS," she exploded in Garuro's face.

"I can, I did, and I will," was his only reply. "We're leaving now son. Many things are to happen; you're going to have a better life from now on."

"Better life, what's better than this? He has a home, friends, food, water... and a partner." She looked at him with tear droplets in her eyes.

"Partner, Keroro and the wimpy kid don't count as partners." Dororo curled up in a ball, with the same purple aurora around him. "Is being hated all im good at," he whispered. Of course Koyuki had to comfort him again.

"I'm not talking about the stupid frogs, im talking about me! Remember Giroro, all the good times; you and me fighting together."

"My son fighting _with _the enemy is preposterous! He knows better!" Giroro blushed, knowing it was all true. Natsumi and Garuro ran at each other, but before any of them could strike:

"ENOUGH OF THESE LIES!" Giroro shouted at everyone. "This is just any other pekoponian female; nothing special. Let's just leave... now!" Garuro turned away from the shocked faces; while Natsumi's eyes filled up with tears.

"That's my boy." Garuro stopped beside Giroro. "You know pretty damn well what happens to those who fight with the enemy."

"Yes sir," Giroro replied.

"Giroro you know its true-" Fuyuki started, until Keroro and Kululu put their hands on his mouth. "Shut up," Keroro whispered.

Giroro and his father hopped into the U.F.O. Giroro looked one more time at the place he called "home" so many times. He looked up at Fuyuki's bedroom window, knowing that's where he first fell in love with Natsumi. Gazing upon the dead leaves he would set fire to make the sweet potatoes he knew she loved so much. Looking out he saw Fuyuki, Momoka, Koyuki, Keroro, Kululu, and Dororo. "Hmp," was all he said.

Natsumi was inside, cleaning up the broken plate; Tears running down her face. "Screw the plate." She said running up to her room. "You said we were partners," she whispered once she was on her bed, "You said."

**{I always did like flashbacks} **

_It was a couple of weeks after the Garuru platoon incident. Giroro was making sweet potatoes, for Natsumi, as usual. They sat there in silence, for what seemed like forever. "What did you think about the Garuru incident?" she spoke up. _

_ "I think everyone fought bravely, even you." _

_ "Well, someone had to stop them. By the way where were you all that time?" Giroro blushed, remembering how Garuru knocked him into the lake. _

_ "Ugh, my jet wings had a bug in it. Yeah, that's it." _

_ "You know the more I think of the past, the more I think about what good partners we are." _

_ "Y-you r-really think that?" Giroro turned away blushing furiously_.

_"Giroro, will you have to leave someday?" she asked. Giroro stopped blushing and put on his poker face._

_ "Maybe, but as long as Keroro tries to invade, I wont leave." _

_"Then what happens when he gives up? She frowned. _

_ "That won't happen, because we're partners." He grinned, which made her smile. It was very often he smiled, that's why she loved it_.

** {How touching} **

"What do you thinks' going on?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well that's Garuro for you," Keroro replied. "Using his own son as a punching bag, knowing he won't go against him."

"You could say, 'a coward'?" Moi said.

"Its getting kind of late," Momoka spoke, "I think I'll just take Tamama and go home. Bye Fuyuki."

"Bye Momoka, be careful, 'k?"

"Of course!" spoke her sweet self, "THIS IS A WHOLE NEW STEP, THAT MEANS HE CARES ABOUT ME! SOON IT WILL BE CONCERN WHERE HE WILL NEVER LET ME OUT OF HIS SIGHT!" Momoka picked Tamama up as she walked out the door, Paul waiting for her, right on cue.

"I guess I'll have to go too. Do you think Natsumi will be fine now? I mean her and Giroro have been through a lot." Koyuki said.

"Knowing Natsumi, she will find a way to get through this," answered Dororo, as they hopped along the rooftops.

_Koyuki's right, _Fuyuki thought, _they have been through a lot. I wonder if she's doing alright. My sister is strong, but not strong enough to get out of this by herself. She needs to be around friends at times like this not being locked up in her room. _

Fuyuki headed upstairs to notice that the door wasn't locked at all. He walked right in. "Nee-Chan, are you aright?" When he noticed she was sleeping, he just walked right out. Little did he know what she was thinking, little known feeling?

Natsumi was so heart-broken, but she didn't know why. This means: one less frog to worry about, no more triggered bombs, no more depending on him when she needs him most, no more sweet potatoes… no more partners. She didn't care if she was crying, she just let it flow. Soon enough it was only a matter of time until she fell asleep from exhaustion; until she saw Giroro again.

"Now this is just sad, are you a warrior, or not?" he asked.

Natsumi woke up fast, "Giroro?" she whispered. Her hand felt her check; it was still wet from the tears, so she decided to go wash up.

It was morning already, but things weren't like they usually were. Natsumi didn't make breakfast, so Fuyuki made it. Normally she would have been really happy to see Fuyuki up all by himself, but she didn't have the energy. "Nice job, you're awake," was all she said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Fuyuki just wanting his sister to relax.

Natsumi only heard whispers after that. "Yeah she's over here. Natsumi, there's someone here to see you." called Fuyuki. Natsumi practically dragged herself off of the couch to approach the door.

"S-S-Saburo?"

**WOW THAT WAS LONG! Well for me! I really hoped you liked it. I put al lot of my effort into this chapter. Well you know what to do: Review, Favorite, and follow. Oh, and quick question... DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW OLD GIRORO IS? Gosh it's just been bugging me. Also, I actually read that Giroro's dad is sort of humble like keroro's dad. Well see ya! BYEEE! **

**-Ninja **

**P.s. I LIKE TYPING IN ALL CAPS! **


	6. Realization

**Next chapter! I can't believe how well this story is doing! I also have another question: are my characters a little OOC? I think they kind of are, and do you like them like that? Anyways just read the story already, I'll meet at the end of the chapter. (:P) **

**Chapter 6: Realization**

That's right; the one at the door was none other then Saburo. He wore his usual summer-wear: a brown tank top, and white shorts. Of course, he wore his white hat with Kululu's symbol on it.

"Hi Natsumi," He said with a soft smile. Natsumi blushed lightly, which was weird which she usually blushed widely at him. "Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, I'm great." She said with a frown.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go for a walk with me."

"Sure why not, but let me go change first," Natsumi replied, realizing she was still in her pajamas. She dressed up in her pink skirt and white skirt, and pink tank top.

**{Sorry, but the author is TERRIBLE at describing clothes} **

They both walked out together; one not knowing what plan the other had in store. They walked for a couple of minutes in the park, in an awkward silence. Saburo kept looking at Natsumi, worried if she was sick or not.

"Natsumi, I really need to ask you something," he just blurted out.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Natsumi, will you go out with me?"

"Saburo," she whispered. She wanted to say yes, hug him, and tell him never to leave her, ever. Then, something tugged at her heart.

_Why can't I say yes? _She asked herself. _I'm in love with Saburo, right? Who else would I be in love with? Heart, what are you trying to tell me?_

"Well, what's your answer?" Saburo asked patiently.

"As much as I would want to say 'yes'," Saburo frowned. "I'd have to say 'no'. Don't get me wrong, you're nice and all, but something just doesn't feel right." She felt herself blush not knowing what he would say.

Saburo just smiled softly, "Natsumi, you're a smart girl, and I know you'll follow your heart. Actually, I really wanted you to realize that. Sometimes things will be fuzzy in the beginning, and in the middle it gets clearer, but next thing you know, it's crystal clear, and everything turns out great. Natsumi, as much as it pains me to see you walk out on me…" Natsumi blushed lightly never hearing that before, "somebody else needs you more than I do."

"If you're talking about Giroro it's alright. You heard what he said: 'Just any other pekoponian,'" She cringed at the word, "'female."

"You don't actually believe that do you, here." He handed her an envelope, it had, "Explanation" written on it. Natsumi carefully opened it; inside was a note, and it read:

_Dear platoon members, Hinata family… Natsumi, _

_I have to leave, for the sake of Keron. I didn't want to leave, but what other choice did I have? Natsumi, you didn't know what you were dealing with, going against my father was a **huge** mistake. You might be strong enough to take him, but I don't want to risk your safety. I especially couldn't let my father know that we are partners. Also, if this is goodbye, I just want to let you know I… l-l-loved it when we ate sweet potatoes together! _

_My deepest apologies for getting you all into this mess, and I hope we will meet again. _

_ Sincerely Corporal Giroro, _

_P.S Natsumi, my heart will always belong to you. You are a great, partner, challenge, and a friend..._

Natsumi couldn't handle it, again tears started to form. She felt like she was losing him all over again. Saburo hugged her in comfort. "Hey, I know you're stronger than this," he said, "now you know what you have to do." She smiled at him.

"Lets go." She said above whisper. They raced to her house; where she practically broke down the door.

"Natsumi, what's wrong?" Fuyuki asked.

"No time to talk, where are the stupid frogs?"

"They're in the basement, why?"

"No time to explain," panted Saburo, "Just follow us."

All three raced to the small door under the stairs. One by one they climbed down the ladder and jogged down the hallway. Again, Natsumi kicked the door down, "Hey stupid frog?" She ran into the room seeing everyone up and about, even Tamama, and Dororo.

"Wait, we haven't done anything diabolic… yet," Keroro said defending his innocence.

"I'm not here for you; I'm here for the weird one!" Natsumi pointed at Kululu.

"Kukuku, and what would you possibly want with me?"

"We need a spaceship; ASAP!"

"Nee-Chan," Tamama spoke up, "What are you trying to do?"

"Fuyuki, gather everyone up," Natsumi ordered. "We're going to go bring Giroro back!

**Well there you have it! I wonder what will happen next- I mean can't wait for you to read what I have in store for you next time. I am pretty sure there is someone reading this chapter hoping I'll make Natsumi beat him Saburo up or something, but sorry. Ok I think you know what to do, so I don't think should repeat my self. BYEE! **

**-NPP**


	7. A crystal ball

**HAHA! I'm back! Are you happy to see me? I cant believe it's already the 7th chapter! Well I'm happy that you're reading this. I'm going to have to do this fast 'cause I have stuff to do tomorrow, so I don't think I will be able to update for a while! Let us begin! **

**DESCLAIMIER: I don't own Sgt. Frog/ Keroro Gunso. **

**Chapter 7: A crystal ball **

{**Somewhere on Keron}**

"They're coming here?! No, this can't happen, they will ruin EVERYTHING!" this was none other than Salala talking. She looked into a strange object that glowed a mysterious glow. She saw something… it was Natsumi and Saburo taking a walk. She also heard everything they said.

Looking around, she paced, not knowing what to do next. Until, an idea grew inside her head. Then evilness started to brew inside her mind; that's right, a plot was forming. "I have some video work to do." She smiled, but not a happy smile, a wicked smile. The room was no longer heard with silence; it was now heard with buttons being pushed, and static. "This is going to be fun…" Salala whispered

**{Back to Giroro}**

Somewhere through space was a small pod with two keronians. One with a scowl on his face, no where pleased with, well, anything. The other red keronian had a straight face; practically mourning for his friends. They past by several planets, one even looked like it was made of metal. The sight didn't last long when a couple of escape pods flew away from it, and the planet exploded. Although a faint, "NOT AGAIN," was heard.

Giroro just looked away as if it never happened. _I hope Keroro gave Natsumi that note; the last time I saw it was on the kitchen counter. _Giroro closed his eyes as he thought to himself, but was interrupted by a computerized voice. "Now approaching Keron… Now approaching Keron… Pleas buckle up, and prepare for landing. Giroro looked around only to find there was no seatbelt.

"Where is my seatbelt?" He asked his father.

"You don't have one; this is normally a one keronian pod. You better hold on tight."

There was no warning when they hit the atmosphere of the plant. It sent Giroro all the way to the top of the pod. His back was practically melting from the heat of the pod, and he would like to close his eyes, but couldn't. The pod landed on the largest yellow star. Giroro landed with a thud; while his father unbuckled his seatbelt, and calmly punched a few buttons to open the space pod.

Awaiting their arrival was none other than General Jeruru and his daughter, Salala. Both of them stared at the space pod, waiting for two certain Keronians to come out; both, with their arms crossed.

"General Jeruru, I hope I didn't keep you waiting," stated Garuru jumping form the pod, to shake Jeruru's hand.

"Not at all, where is my soon to be son-in-law?" Jeruru asked. Just then Giroro stumbled out of the pod, looking more green than red. Salala smiled at the fact Giroro hasn't changed a bit.

"Giroro stand up," Ordered Garuro.

"Yes sir," replied Giroro, still a little sick.

"And who might this be?" Garuro was referring to Salala, "Your father has said much about you, and I must say you are even prettier than he described."

"Charmed I'm sure," Salala replied. "Dad, may I take a walk with my fiancé?"

"Of course; take all the time you need dear," Said the, drake red-eyed Jeruru.

Before anyone could reply, Salala grabbed Giroro's arm and walked him into the fields behind the town. Giroro had no idea what to do, but she seemed very familiar. It took a while, but Giroro finally managed to pluck his arm away form Salala's grasp.

"You know, this is our first date," She brought up, with out any warning.

"It isn't a date," he didn't dare look her in the eyes, "and I'm not staying here."

"You mean you're leaving?"

"Well I'm certainly _not _staying here," he began to walk away.

"Wait, what about us? We are betrothed!"

"There is no 'us' there is only my friends and I."

"It's about that Pekoponian girl… isn't it." She turned away, so she could smile.

"How do you-?"

"Newsflash, she already has someone else." Her grin got bigger.

"You lie, even if she does, I still have to be there for her!"

"No you don't," she replied calmly.

"How would you know about any of this?" He started walking again, until he felt something on the back of his neck. It stung, it hurt, and he started to get tired. "Bastard," he whispered before passing out.

He really didn't know what happened, but the next thing he knew he was in a dark room. It looked more like a cellar than a room. He sat in a small wooden chair, tied up. "It's quiet; too quiet." He whispered until he saw a crystal ball roll in front of him, and light up. It showed a video of Natsumi taking a walk with Saburo.

"Natsumi…" He whispered again. Saburo turned to face her.

"Natsumi, will you go out with me?" Saburo just blurted out. Giroro stood in awe, not knowing how to react, jealous, angry, or sad?

"Saburo," She whispered. It was the same frame for what seemed like ages.

"Well, what's your answer?" there was some static after that.

"Yes," more static, but not as long, "something, just feel right,"

"Natsumi you're a smart girl." There was a lot more static this time. The next scene showed Natsumi practically jump into Saburo's arms. The crystal ball darkened.

"She doesn't need you," said a whisper, "She never did, and never will."

Giroro just couldn't believe it, no guilt at all seemed to come from her facial expressions, or her voice. "I don't care," he stated, "I don't care if she's with someone else… we're partners. I WILL NEVER STOP PROTECTING HER!"

A light turned on, and out stepped Salala. I know you won't. That's why I have this," she held up his belt, or at least he thought it was his belt. There was something strange about it. That's when he noticed the small computer 'bug' in the back. His eyes widened as he tried to get free, but it was no use. Salala put the belt on him, and took away his original.

"Giroro, there was something you wanted to tell me?" Salala said nicely. While she saw Giroro's eyes turn from black, to a dark red.

"W-what? Oh, yes, that's right; Salala, will you marry me?" he asked with a forced grin.

"Of course." She replied as she untied him. When he was untied, he took her hand, as they walked out of the dark room together… gazing into the sunset.

**THE END! **

**IM JOKING! No way I would let the story end like that. By the way i edited chapter 3, i thought it would make more sense. While you review this chapter, can anyone guess what planet exploded in the beginning? Hahaha I will reveal what it was in the next chapter! BYEEEEEE! :D **

**-Ninja**


	8. Morphians

**I am pleased to announce that this story has just got… 1,000 VIEWS! It just brings me to tears knowing people love to read my story! Also, we are SO close to 50 reviews! If it gets to that much I will have to do something SUPER special like a crossover, or a songfic, or something like that (I will figure it out). NOBODY got the answer right from the last chapter, so I will just tell you. It was the DEATHSTAR, from star wars, lol I'm not really a star wars fan, but I just couldn't resist. **

**Chapter 8: Morphians**

It's a good thing Kululu already had a space ship ready when Natsumi asked for one. He knew that if he gave the note to Saburo; he would convince Natsumi to go and save him. Doesn't sound like him do it; well if you ask why he did it he will just say: "They took away my guinea pig."

Fuyuki did as Natsumi said so; he went to get, Dororo, Koyuki, Momoka, (since they were the only ones not there) and told them what happened. They were pleased that they would go get their friend back, and that Natsumi was doing ok. They all boarded the giant ship and got ready for lift off.

"Kululu I know you have that neck brace, now give it to me." Natsumi was referring to the neck brace the frogs put on her and she almost destroyed everything that was in her way. All she remembered from that day was that Giroro saved her; along with the help of sweet potatoes. Kululu gave her the neck brace and she put it around her neck, ready to leave.

Everyone got to their seats and buckled up and read the giant monitor as it said: "LIFT OFF IN 3…2…1…" there was a rumbling sound and soon they were in orbit, and could walk freely. Koyuki and Saburo went to sit by Natsumi and Momoka went to sit by Fuyuki, leaving the frogs to fly the ship.

"I can't believe we _really _get to go up into space," Koyuki exclaimed, Natsumi nodded and Saburo lay back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Well the sooner we get back to Keron, the better. Hopefully landing a huge spaceship won't be a huge hassle on such a planet like Keron."

"Kukuku, well I coated this ship in invisibility spray, so none of the locals will see."

Mois looked back at the group of people, "You could say, 'freak out the locals'?" Keroro was sitting in a chair that was higher than the others.

"Tamama, what is the time being until we get back to Keron?"

"Right now, we are at least six more hours' until we touchdown sir!"

"Six more hours; did anyone remember to bring along my gundams?" He didn't get an answer, "WHAT NOBODY BROUGHT THEM; WE HAVE TO GO BACK NOW!" Keroro was freaking out, especially when Natsumi appeared behind him.

"We are staying on course until we get there; we can't go back now!"

Keroro sighed and went back to checking everything. "Kululu how is our path way to Keron?"

"Kukuku, dark and starry, I think it's perfect weather."

"Alright now put this thing in auto-pilot and group up!" The platoon did as they were told, "It's now time for our next mission: Mission FIGHT THE BOREDOM! Did anyone bring any games?"

Tamama raised his hand, "I brought along a deck of cards!"

"I brought scrabble," said Dororo.

"Well we'll take a vote," Keroro turned to the group of humans, "we have a deck of cards, and scrabble, which do you prefer?"

Before anyone could answer there was a rumbling sound; which practically made everyone leap out of their chairs. The keronians went back to their seats and started pushing buttons, turning knobs, and raising meters. "We've got trouble Mr. Sergeant!" Tamama hollered, not knowing if he could hear him or not.

"We've got trouble; we brought that game?" Keroro started looking around for the game under the chairs. Natsumi hit him on the head, knocking him out for a few seconds before looking up ahead. It was many space pods, headed for them.

"I thought they couldn't see us?" Dororo's eyes widened as he said this.

"Kukuku, they can't unless they are morphians." All the Keronians gasped, but the humans looked quite confused.

"And morphians are what now?" Saburo looked over at Keroro who was now holding a flashlight under his face.

"Morphians," he explained, "are alien creatures who can take form of any thing they touch. The only way to defeat them is of a game of their choice!"

"You could say, 'Winner takes all?'" Mois asked.

Everyone thought he was making it up, but then they saw everyone else nodding slowly, so they thought they should take his word for it. Morphians were gray-ish creatures with longs tails, and stand on two legs. It had a large head and snarling teeth and a long lizard like tongue.

"They won't attack us right?" Koyuki asked hiding behind Natsumi.

"Who knows," Keroro answered, "They really do like the taste of pekoponian flesh!"

"Kukuku, but they like Keronian flesh even more!" Keroro went pale and fainted.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and somebody screamed. "Who was that?" asked Dororo taking out his katana; it was only Mois.

**{Also known as his 'Steven'}**

"Uncle Keroro stepped on my foot," Keroro must have really stomped on it, because she started rubbing it. Tamama couldn't take her noisy voice.

"WE COULD BE UNDER ATTACK, AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR FOOT?!" Tamama exploded in her face, but stopped when he heard a noise. "What is that noise?"

There was a stomping sound coming from outside of the giant steel doors. Everyone hid behind their chairs and closed their eyes when the doors opened to reveal…

**That's it for now, remember to review (Lets get those 50 reviews)! If you thought this chapter was bad it could be worse… I could've forgotten Dororo on Earth, but I would NEVER do that. By the time you finish reading this, I will already be starting on chapter 4 of: She taught him to love, so be sure to watch out for that too! BYEEE! **

**-Ninja**


	9. The game has begun!

The metal doors slid open, only to reveal, that's right, a morphian. It had gray-ish looking scales with longs tails, and it stood on two legs. It had a large head and snarling teeth and a long lizard like tongue. Nobody dared to move; hoping it wouldn't notice them. It walked into the middle of the room and stated, "I can see you, and there is no use hiding. I challenge you to a game! Who is worthy enough to challenge me?" everyone moved out of there hiding places except for Keroro who was pale and had passed out.

"I am worthy enough," Dororo stood up and walked in front of the horrid creature. "State your game." Koyuki stood behind Dororo faster than you could blink.

"D, you don't have to do this, you're putting yourself in danger!" Koyuki grew worried, they had been through so much, and now it might all be gone because of a game?

"Koyuki please, trust me." He pleaded to her; she nodded and backed off, walking back to Natsumi and the others. _I'm glad you trust me Koyuki, _Dororo thought, still staring at the morphian. _I don't want you to get hurt; you mean a lot more to me than you know. _It seemed like an eternity had passed since the morphian entered and the game was chosen.

"The game will be 'capture the flag'," the morphian held up two different flags, one blue, and one grey. It handed the grey flag to Dororo. Since the morphian picked the game, Dororo picked the rules.

"You may hide your flag anywhere, on this space craft. You can't carry the flag with you. You may, however, plan booby traps," he heard Keroro chuckle childishly, but ignored it. "Only the two of us will play; the first one to capture the other's flag will win."

"Agreed," the Morphian said, "You will have two minutes to hide your flag, then the game will begin." The morphian walked to the group of people, and placed its hand on Koyuki, "I hope you'll keep a close eye on the game." Then it walked back in front of Dororo.

"Kukuku, I have camera's hidden cameras around so we'll be able to follow your every move. I also have a timer, so we'll you'll know when to start." Kululu pressed a couple of buttons and monitors were set up in the control room, each with a different room on it. "Kukuku ready… set… Clicky-poo."

The metal doors opened and the two opponents left the room, going their separate ways. Dororo headed to the left, and the morphian headed to the right. Everyone in the control room looked towards the monitors. "Don't worry Koyuki," Natsumi tried to comfort her ninja friend. "Dororo knows what he's doing. I'm sure he'll be fine." Koyuki nodded, and looked back at the monitor.

**I am really sorry this took so long, but I have something called school. If I could I would write chapters all day I would. I am also very lazy; I blame Sgt. Frog for that part. You see, I'm watching the episode where everyone is lazy. I'll see you either tomorrow or next week, so just hang in there! **

**-Ninja**

**P.s. did you like that little Koyuki x Dororo?**


	10. Who is she?

**Ok, before you start hating on me for not uploading I just have to say one thing… I LOVE YOU! Are you still mad at me? If so, maybe this chapter will make up for it! **

** {Back on the planet Keron} **

There was a couple. Not a very good couple in the least. Giroro was holding hands with Salala as they walked through the fields, and into the city. Everyone recognized Salala, but not the one with her. Whenever they would ask who the red keronian was she would say, "My fiancé!" only then would people want to remember his face, for he was marrying someone important.

They walked into a small grey, one-story house. They both found Garuro, and Jeruru sitting at a table, drinking some tea. "Ah Salala," Jeruru spoke, "I was beginning to worry."

"But you didn't need to father; I was with Giroro the whole time." She smiled at Giroro, who smiled back. Giroro's eyes were still a dark red from the past event. "Isn't there something you wanted to tell my father, Giroro?"

Giroro nodded and walked up to Jeruru. "Sir, even though I have only had a moment to spend with your daughter, but I must say…" Giroro looked like he was struggling to get the words out. Was he really struggling, or resisting?

"Spit it out son!" Garuro yelled from across the table.

"It has been the most delightful moment of my life. With your permission, my I marry Salala?"

Jeruru put a hand on his chin, as his eyes grew a dark red. From across the room, Salala was smirking devilishly. "Of course, but on one condition: you treasure we depend on summer."

"Summer… I mean, of course. Now if you'll excuse me." Giroro left without saying another word. Everyone decided he just needed some air, but he was gone for a little longer than expected. Salala went out in the backyard, and found him, roasting something on a fire. "Here, I made this for you." He held up a sweet potato on a stick.

"How sweet of you to make that for me, but if there is one thing you must know." She took the sweet potato and threw it behind her, "I _hate _sweet potatoes." That was heatless, and Giroro looked rather sad.

His head started hurting as an image flashed in his head. It was him, roasting sweet potatoes for someone. A girl stepped out; her face was blurry, but one thing was for sure. She had pink hair.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Who is who?"

"Who is the girl with the pink hair I keep seeing in my head? I try not to think about her, but she just keeps popping out again." He really wanted to know, and he knew that Salala had the answers somehow.

Salala bit her lip, and looked away for Giroro. _How is he still remembering her? _She thought, _Maybe I can still make this work as it is… _"Well if you must know. You were in love with her." Giroro's eyes widened. "You did everything in _your _power to make sure she was happy, but in the end she went off with some poetry reading pretty boy."

"Why was I in love with her?" He had lots of questions, but didn't know why. "Answer me!"

"How am I supposed to know? You were probably under her spell. Making you weak, making you vulnerable. She took your feelings, and she messed with them." She handed a picture of her, she took it out of his original belt. "But now that she knows that you found someone better, she wants to make my life miserable," she put her hand on her forehead, and a small tear fell.

"I won't allow it, how can I stop this?"

"Well if she only knew we were engaged, then maybe she would get the hint." Salala grew puppy dog eyes. _Damn it. _Salala thought again. _If she comes here she will ruin everything. In fact, if she even sees him again… he could fall in love with her all over again. I can't let that happen, I hope those morphians took care of them._ She headed back inside.

Giroro watched as his fiancé walked back to the house. _I don't think she's telling me everything. I just have to think. Who is she? What Jeruru said back there… something about summer? Natsu-mi…? Well, thinking out here won't help. _He walked back up to the house only to find Salala talking to Jeruru about something.

"Good news!" She exclaimed, "The wedding has been moved!"

"To when?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Yes, now, nothing can get in our way." She hugged him, and did something. She flipped a switch on his belt. _Say goodbye to ALL of your memories . _

"Anything for you," Giroro replied.

"Nothing will get in my way," Salala smirked, as her eyes were filled with fire.

**Now I am sure everyone was hoping for Dororo to defeat the morphian in this chapter, but patience… and I know that the capture the flag game is the same in "What warrior princess" but I couldn't think of anything else, and by the time I found out where the game was from it was already to late. I really hope this excuses me from my absence the past week (and I know Giroro was OOC, but remember he is under Salala's control). BYEE!**

**-Ninja **


	11. Miss Koyuki?

The game was on; nothing could distract them, for they were on a mission: capture the flag. Dororo zoomed down the narrow hallways, looking for a good place to hide the flag. He went room to room to room, searching for the perfect spot.

_I must hurry for the morphian might have already found his place, and will now come for me. Wait, what's this? _

He stumbled upon a large room filled with plants and flowers you could ever imagine.

_I almost forgot about this place. _He thought.

That's when he decided to bury it in the rose bushes. Grabbing a small shovel, he carefully dug a hole where it wouldn't interfere with their roots.

_Beauties of nature, I thank for a place to hide the flag. _

Dororo walked back the way he came. The little pitter patter of his feet seemed to echo against the light gray metallic walls. "Psst," said a voice. He looked around, but saw no one, so he kept walking. "Psst," it said again. This time Dororo walked faster to the end of the hall, what he saw next surprised _everyone_.

"Miss Koyuki, what are you doing here?" Dororo asked. His eyes wide with worry. "Why would you follow me into this game, it is far too dangerous for you!" Koyuki looked rather sad as she looked at her feet and replied:

"I was worried a bout you D." she walked closer to him, "I can't let you go through this alone." She hugged him, but not like all those other times, it felt different. She looked up at the camera that was on the wall, and smirked. Although not a reassuring smirk, an evil smirk.

**{Back at the surveillance room} **

"No," Koyuki whispered, "That's not me…" she held her head up to the monitor, "That's not me!" she had watched the whole scene happen before her very eyes. The morphian took her form, and was getting close to Dororo.

"Koyuki," Saburo asked, "how could this have happened?" Keroro walked up to her and lifted one eyebrow.

"Did the morphian touch you in anyway? Her eyes grew wide as she remembered what happened when the morphian first arrived.

"Gunso-san," Tamama asked, "Lance Corporal Dororo will still be ok right?"

"Kukuku, you better hope so or the morphian will kill him for sure."

Natsumi started to worry for her friend, "Kululu is there anyway to stop this?"

"Of course, but there is only one way," Natsumi smiled a little, "one of the flags _must _be captured by the opposing person; Kukuku." Her smile faded, she should've known there was no way.

"No worries Koyuki, Dororo is smart. I'm sure he'll figure it out." Although, there was still uncertainty for the keronian's safety in the room

**{Back to the game} **

"Dororo, you should show me where the flag is. That way I'll be sure to guard it." The imposter Koyuki said.

"No, this is my fight. You have to get back." Dororo was serious, and meant it.

"Please Dororo, let me help you." she hugged him once again, but this time she wouldn't let go.

"K-Koyuki, let go, you're choking me…" Dororo was turning dark blue, as his eyes grew wider. The only thing he didn't see was the knife she had pulled out.

"I know," she replied, and plunged the knife into his back.

Back at the surveillance room everyone gasped at what they say next.

**And cut! I know it's been like FOREVER since I've updated a chapter, so I really hoped you liked it! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review for more. BYEE!**

**-Ninja**


	12. I would think you were a Morphian

**This fanfiction just got 2,500 views! Also we are so close to 50 reviews, let's keep those numbers rising! Here is another chapter because I love you all so much! **

A knife deep in his back, it just didn't seem right. Dororo has always been on his toes, ready for action. Was it different because the Morphian was disguised as Koyuki? Maybe it was something deeper, not sure what it would be, but it's an option. Time seemed to stand still as the group just stood there watching in horror. Their friend, the one who came to save them when they were in trouble, was being killed right before their very eyes? When the knife made contact with the blue keronian, there was a puff of smoke. Instead of Dororo, there was a piece of wood.

"Ninja, substitution!" they heard Dororo cry. "You think you had the upper hand, I admit it was pretty clever disguising yourself as my friend. Although, I know one thing, she trusts me." Koyuki was as happy as ever seeing her best friend alive.

"I knew you could do it D." She whispered to herself. Everyone else in the room seemed happy as well. Everyone was cheering, and being merry that no one had died. Although there was the fact that Dororo needed to find that flag, and fast.

"It's time to end this." the morphian said, getting in its fighting stance.

"I couldn't agree more." Dororo agreed. A second at a time, the two opponents would move in a circle around each other. Wondering what the other has in store for them. "Eyes of truth," Dororo whispered. Carefully analyzing the Morphian, discovered two things: the morphian has a bad leg, and a very strong arm. But there was something odd. There was something that seemed to be poking out of its stomach. "You know it's against the rules to carry the flag with you."

"You know it's against my nature not to cheat," it hissed back. "Atomic acid," Opening its mouth a dark purple liquid shot from it. It was eating away at everything. Even though Dororo dodged it quickly, another acid blob was shot again.

Saburo looked like as if he was being insulted, "You didn't say they could do that!"

Kululu looked over from his chair, "Kukuku whoops looks like I forgot to mention."

Dororo dodged left right, duck, jump, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't keep this up forever, so he needed a plan. "Shuriken rain," Dozens of shurikens was thrown at the morphian, but it spit another blob of acid and they melted. That caused steam form the metal being melted to be made. Covering the sight of the morphian and Dororo, nothing could be seen. Dororo closed his eyes, feeling the Morphian's energy pulsations. "Slice of the knight."

In one swift move the leg of the Morphian was chopped off. As it fell to the ground, a battle cry was heard. Lying on the ground, helpless, the morphian whispered to Dororo, "Finish me, I admit my defeat. Now I must pay the price."

Dororo said nothing when he pulled out his katana, slicing the beast's stomach open. Only a faint answer, "You were a worthy opponent." Pulling the flag from the guts of the beats, Dororo headed back to the group; staggering a little. Soon enough he was surrounded by his friends.

"Dororo, do you realize what you've done?" Keroro yelled.

"Um, saved everyone?"

"Yes that, but you've also left a dead morphian in the ship. Don't you know how disgusting that is?!" Dororo had a sweat drop on the back of his head, but he figured that it meant he did a good job? "Mois, Tamama, go and clean it up!"

Mois picked up a mop and saluted, "Of course uncle, anything for you!" Tamama just glared.

"I'll do anything for you sarge, you fantastic frog, you!" _that woman thinks she can kiss up to my sarge like that? THINK AGAIN! I'll have everyone know that the only one kissing butts in this platoon is me! Wait, that didn't sound right. _Those two soon left the group to clean up the mess.

Dororo walked passed Fuyuki and Momoka and they congratulated them as everyone else did. Although, the one he truly wanted to talk to, was Koyuki. "Koyuki-dono, how did I do?"

She smiled softly at him, "You did wonderful D., and I knew you would. Honestly, did you think that morphian was me?"

Dororo looked side to side, "No, but honestly did you think I thought it was you?" he was smiling under his mask, she could tell.

"No." she smiled as well, "but if I did, what would you think?"

"I would think you were a morphian." The laughed together, for a while, until the screen started flashing again.

"NOW APPROACHING KERON… NOW APPROACHING KERON!" Koyuki quickly took he seat next to Natsumi. Natsumi looked over slyly.

"Koyuki," the ninja looked up, "do you have a thing for Dororo?"

Koyuki blushed wildly (like how Giroro did around Natsumi). "W-what, I-I mean no way! Dororo is just a close friend, that's all." There was no hiding it. It was a good thing Dororo was helping Keroro with the ship during the conversation.

"So that's what Keron looks like," Fuyuki said, gasping at the large green planet. Momoka at beside him and smiled.

"Well it wasn't at all like I was expecting, but it looks pretty nice."

"I wonder if we could go sight seeing if we have time!"

Momoka blushed wildly, "By 'we' do you mean… you and me?"

Fuyuki smiled, "Yeah, wouldn't that be fun?"

Inner Momoka started raging inside. _DID YOU HEAR THAT? HE WANTS TO BE ALONE WITH YOU! SOON THAT WILL LEAVE US TO KISSING; WITCH WILL LEAD TO MARRIAGE, WHICH WILL LEAD TO KIDS, WHICH WILL LEAD TO LIVING A LONG HAPPY LIFE TOGETHER. JUST DON'T SCREW IT UP!_ "Um, yes ma'am," Momoka whispered to herself.

**{I thought this was just supposed to be about Giroro and Natsumi. I guess small romances with others are ok too, but please Ninja… MAKE UP YOUR MIND!}**

The space ship soon began to land on the biggest yellow star, not knowing what was in store for them today.

**Mr. Narrator, will you please stop telling me how to do my job, thank you. Jeez he's even lucky I gave him a part in this chapter! Anyways, what did you think? Did you really think I would kill Dororo, I mean common?! Have a little faith in the poor guy. Oh and I put up a poll on my profile, so be sure to vote, vote, vote!**

**-Ninja**


End file.
